In circuit fabrication, surface mount devices (SMDs) may be attached to a printed circuit board, and in some cases the circuit board may be a flexible circuit board. A flexible substrate, such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET), may be significantly cheaper than, for example, a rigid FR4 circuit board and can allow for efficient roll-to-roll manufacturing. Effectively attaching SMDs to flexible circuit boards, however, involves a number of non-trivial challenges.